Beetleborgs: 100 Themes Challenge
by Mariel1
Summary: A collection of short stories set in the Beetleborgs universe. 100 themes. A short, stand-alone story for every theme. I'm going to see how long I can keep this thing going! I own nothing; this is just for fun.
1. 1 Introduction

"100 Themes Challenge"

1. Introduction

Okay, I'm cheating a little. This is more of an author's note than an actual chapter or short story.

I think I was about 15 when 'Big Bad Beetleborgs' first aired, and it was actually my younger brother who got me interested in the show. At the time, the thought of children saving the world really appealed to me. And, in a nostalgic sort of way, it still does.

Imagine being in a position where everyone else (everyone who's older, that is) bosses you around, and you're _just_ getting to a point when you really want to become more independent and maybe exert your own will a bit more. It shouldn't be _too_ difficult; we've all been there, haven't we? Maybe some of you are there now.

Now, imagine that you've been granted one wish. What would you choose? Your answer will probably depend on your age, your personality, and many other factors.

Drew, Jo, and Roland wished to become their favorite superheroes. Personally, I would have wished for the ability to fly, or to be able to shape-shift, but I digress.

The kids were easy to identify with. The villains were amusing (and, in the case of Nukus, rather intimidating). Flabber was a hoot. But I think my favorites will always be the house monsters.

I don't know if I will finish this challenge, but I look forward to having a lot of fun with it. The timeline won't matter for the most part, but I will include a small author's note at the beginning of a chapter if need be. Now, then...

Challenge accepted!


	2. 2 Love

"100 Themes Challenge"

2. Love

"Hold out your hands, bat boy."

Count Fangula squinted suspiciously down at Little Ghoul before turning back to the half-finished jigsaw puzzle in front of him. "You don't need help making a yarn ball. Buzz off."

"Yes, I do!" she insisted, stomping her tiny foot like a child on the verge of a tantrum. "You _want_ it to tangle while I'm trying to roll it up?"

"This is my 'not caring' face," he deadpanned, adding another piece to his puzzle. "Why don't you go ask Flabber? Or con those annoying kids into it?"

"'Cause I'm asking _you!_"

He bared his fangs and hissed, and she growled right back at him, causing him to blink in surprise.

Wolfgang had finally had enough, and he rolled up the paper he had been reading and bopped them both on the head with it, delivering an unintellible scolding of growls and emphatic hand (or, rather, paw) gestures.

"What?" Fang jerked a thumb in Little Ghoul's direction. "_She_ started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Mums jabbed Fangula with a bony Elbow. "Oh, just do it already. You know you'll get no peace until you do."

It was hard to tell if the 5,000-year-old mummy was smiling or not, but Fangula thought he sure _sounded_ amused, and he answered Mums's elbow jab by grabbing a dusty throw pillow and swatting him in the face with it.

Dust exploded in a cloud that filled the entire parlor, and Frankenbeans's nose began to twitch. "Ah...ah..."

"Frankie, _no!_" Fangula tried desperately to cover his puzzle, but it was too late.

"AH-CHOOOOO!"

The colossal sneeze sent puzzle pieces flying outward in a colorful fan of cardboard which clattered to the floor, and there was a moment of shocked silence before the house monsters (with the exception of a crestfallen Count Fangula) erupted with laughter.

"Frankie, how _could_ you?" the vampire groaned, surveying the mess with a frown. "That's four hours of my afterlife _I'll_ never see again..."

"Aw, quit your belly-achin' and help me with this," Little Ghoul tossed Count Fangula a hank of black yarn, which he reflexively caught and regarded with a pout before relenting and doing as he was told.

"Flabber watched from the parlor doorway as his room-mates began a conversation that sounded more like an argument, if one didn't know how to read between the lines. The phasm found it by turns exasperating and hilarious how the monsters could be at each other's throats (literally, in Fangula's case) one minute and best friends the next.

"What are you making anyway, squirt?"

"None of your business."

When had this ragtag group of misfit monsters become a family? Flabber neither knew nor cared; he was just glad that it was so.


End file.
